Committee, Elite
by olivia-jewels
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy find themselves in a tangled web of drugs, lust and complete mayhem. Working in close proximity causes some explosive diffculties and life takes a strange turn. DHr. rating may go up.
1. Oh So Many Plans

**Disclaimer: It's so disheartening to say this but I didn't even come up with the idea for the nifflers, although I would kill to actually own one. **

**Summary: Has Dumbledore gone completely insane? Hermione has not been made Head Girl. Instead she is a leader of the infamous Core Committee. What this entails, not even she is quite sure. Living in a close proximity to Malfoy however is the least of her problems when not only the pupils but also the staff are on the rampage. DHr**

**Committee, Elite**

**Oh So Many Plans**

"WHAT!"

Ron stormed towards a huddle of excited second years, throwing them into disarray as he picked his way (none too carefully) through the hoards of students. Harry followed closely behind, stooping to pick up a dazed first year, then hurrying to catch up with Ron. Hermione stood waiting for them, her face expressionless.

"THEY DIDN'T MAKE YOU HEAD GIRL!"

She looked around nervously. Ron was already attracting far too much attention and she'd planned to be relatively invisible this term. The Trio had been in the papers far more times than she cared for in the last year. People still stopped her in the street to simply touch her hand. She loved Harry and Ron dearly, but to be the best friend of two war heroes put a girl in the spotlight.

A few people were giving her odd side-glances, nudging their friends or just outright staring. Hermione could hear their murmurs whisper around the station,

"Isn't that…?"

"Yeh I'd recognize her anywhere…"

"She was in the war right? Helped kill You Know Who."

"Looks a bit young to me…"

Hermione tutted irritably to herself.

"I heard she killed him with her bare hands."

"No idiot, she turned his own wand on him."

"Whose wand?"

"Oh shut up…it was her best friend."

"Yeh the Boy Who…"

"…Just Won't Die… and here we all are demanding to know why the hell not?"

Draco Malfoy stood proudly, his cronies flanking him, like several overgrown cabbages. Hermione unconsciously stepped back a few paces. Her hand itched beside her pocket and she would have loved to watch him screaming like a girl, but too many other thoughts were plaguing her mind. Malfoy's incessant voice cut through her thoughts, "Mudblood, Weasel, Pothead, so good to see you all again."

Asshole.

"So I hear congratulations are in order Potter. Head Boy, and at your age. Have you not outgrown the simplicity of school life? Not got any more muggles to save or do you strictly only plague the wizarding world?"

Ron stood beside Harry, impatiently tapping his foot. "Oh hello Weasel, didn't recognize you there. You blend in so nicely with the Hogwarts Express." Ron turned puce; his cheeks puffed up, blowing out air. Apparently he could not think of any retort good enough for the occasion.

Draco sneered. "Ahh that's better, I can see you now."

Ron emitted a small growl; a vein throbbed in the side of his temple, his teeth working furiously. Harry grabbed the scruff of Ron's neck and dragged him away. Draco turned to the remaining member of the trio. "Sorry, did I interrupt relationship difficulties. If I can't depend on our two golden boys, who can I turn to?"

There was a long silence in which Hermione tried to register what he was talking about. It occurred to her that his bodyguards had wandered away and she was standing, blankly staring at his shoulders. He coughed impatiently. "I'm up here Granger."

She started. "Sorry, why did you say you were here?"

"I didn't."

She thought vaguely for a moment. "Didn't what?"

"I didn't say why I was here."

"Right."

There was another long pause. The two looked round, examining their surroundings. Where were Harry and Ron, this was just getting awkward now? The train blew its whistle and the chorus of excited voices intensified as the crowd moved to board the train. Draco looked up suddenly with vague recognition. "Oh yeah, I remember. We're supposed to meet someone in the front train compartment now."

"What both of us?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"_Yes_ Granger."

"Who wants to see us?"

Draco was becoming more than a little bit impatient. "Well if I could remember that I would have told you." Merlin, she was so infuriating.

Hermione frowned. Merlin he was so infuriating.

Looking around, she noticed Harry and Ron had disappeared among the crowds, and with her only means of escape gone, she huffed her frustration (Malfoy needed to know that this was clearly against her own free will) and followed him onto the train. A few faces looked around with curious interest to see the two students boarding the train together.

Her frown deepened.

Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones were already waiting when Hermione stumbled angrily into the compartment.

"Now he's gonna tell the whole school you pathetic excuse for a rodent."

"Oh lighten up. It'll boost your rep. Do you want to be known as the bookworm for the rest of your life."

"Ahh honey, I didn't know you cared. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE YOU ARROGANT, SELF-CENTRED PRAT!" Fuming, Hermione threw herself opposite Neville, who, slightly terrified by the loud, red-faced woman, shrunk into his seat as much as the fabric would allow him.

The four students sat in silence. Susan and Neville occupied themselves with the view as London quickly disappeared to be replaced by mud flats and fields. Hermione stared moodily at the floor and Draco sat eating a pumpkin pasty, the Daily Prophet balanced on his lap.

The compartment door slid open and in walked Professor McGonagall. Examining the students, she was pleasantly surprised to see a scene of such quiet and peace. In this instance it is perhaps better to settle for ignorance. Rather than notice the removed and awkward atmosphere, she smiled at the silence.

She looked around expectantly. No one spoken. Even Miss Granger had failed to acknowledge her presence. She re-adjusted her hat. Neville looked up nervously. "Hh hello p pprofessor," he stammered.

Over the summer, his grandmother had tried to terrify him into growing a backbone. She had grown tired of his timidity and apologies. She reasoned that if her grandson was going to spend his life apologizing, it might as well be for a good reason rather than reflex. Evidently this tactic had failed. Neville had merely spent the summer tiptoeing round the house, sprinting in the opposite direction when he did see her and squealing when she got the better of him, appearing suddenly behind him.

Clearly this greeting was enough for Professor McGonagall, who launched into the explanation that they had all been waiting for.

"As you may know, Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter have been selected as Head Girl and Boy." (Hermione tried to concentrate on the window. Draco could almost feel the heat radiating off her). "However, there are a few changes this year. The four of you have been carefully selected to form the body of Hogwarts Core Committee. What this entails is the organization of er, well umm…" She cleared her throat carefully. "Dumbledore will discuss your duties with you later. I have come to present you with these badges and congratulate you for being chosen. I must stress that this responsibility must be taken very seriously. A lot of people will be looking up to you."

She paused. No one had anything to say and so she quickly handed these badges out and then continued.

"During the following year, you will be required to work together closely. Dumbledore felt that the relations between you and the quality of your work as a team would be significantly improved if we gave you shared accommodation…"

Still no one spoke.

"Which would mean that you would all share a common room… ummm, living together," she added tentatively. It was quite incredible how fast the atmosphere changed. She backed out of the room slowly, holding onto her hat as she stepped through the door and into the corridor.

Draco Malfoy finished his pasty and turned his full attention his paper. _Living with Granger. Merlin, what is wrong with this place. Somebody has a death wish. If she touches my stuff I'll curse her into the next century. Shite, I'll have to see her face every morning. Holy crap, separate showers, please let there be separate showers. _

Hermione was clenching her badge between her fists and would not look at anyone else. _I hate my life, I hate my life. Stupid, smug, arrogant bastard. Look at him. Must be a ten foot beanpole stuck up is backside. I hate my life. Why me? What the Hell did I do wrong? I work hard, nice, steady relationships with nice steady boys. I don't smoke, drink, sleep around. What in Hell did I do to deserve this? _Holy crap, she was gonna have to live with Draco friggin Malfoy.

Susan stared thoughtfully at her hands, then her nails. _What is the Core Committee? It's really quiet in here. _Hmm, she needed the toilet.

Neville continued to stare out of the window as the train pulled into the station. He did not speak a word until later that evening.

An emergency staff meeting had been called in the school. There were issues to discuss and Dumbledore would put them off no longer.

"ATTENTION ALL STAFF!"

McGonagall frowned. "Albus… Albus!"

Dumbledore was pacing the floor, his face screwed up in concentration. It was unacceptable, he told himself, simply unacceptable. McGonagall's shouts were lost on him.

"ALBUS!"

He looked up startled. "SORRY, WHAT?"

"Albus, we're all in the same bloody room as you, there is really no need to shout."

There was along silence in which every member of the Hogwarts staff held their breath. You could quite literally cut the air with a knife. A staff meeting had not been called since the battle of the Giants and the Centaurs, sixteen years previously.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, his tongue tracing the thin outline of his ageing lips. "It has come to my attention that not only do the pupils have no means to express their emotions within a secure environment, the staff in my establishment…"

There was a cough in the corner of the room. "You mean us." Dumbledore looked angrily round to see who had interrupted his speech. No one looked particularly suspect and so he continued, though somewhat more cautiously.

"It has come to my attention that not only do the pupils have no means to express their emotions within a secure environment, the staff in my establishment…" (he looked round accusingly) "… do not have know how to kokey."

There was along silence. Dumbledore had expected a little more of a reaction than this. The reception of this revelation was somewhat disappointing.

"Soooooo…..

I have decided, with the help of Professor Snape…" (who grimaced, his jaw working furiously) "… to set up a society in which staff and pupils can unite. There are certain skills in life that one cannot simply overlook. As Principle of this establishment, it is my duty to correct this. I will set up a Core Committee in which I have already elected four responsible members of this school to act as commanding officers as such. I will decide what exactly this committee will entail this evening and inform you all tomorrow. For now, you are all dismissed."

Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch rose uncertainly and headed quickly for the door, bursting into a raucous chatter outside the door.

"Kokey, that's right isn't it."

"No, no that's not what he meant. It's quite a simple spell really. The emphasis lies on the second syllable and the recipient drills four metres into the ground."

"Sort of like a human drill then?"

"Yes yes, quite excellent." Professor Flitwick was jumping up and down vigorously. "Ten points to Hufflepuff!"

The chatter paused. "Can we do that?"

"Do what?"

"Give ourselves points."

"Well your head of house, in theory you have the authority to if you wanted I suppose." Professor Sprout's face gleamed with a triumphant radiance. Hufflepuff would be the underdogs no longer.

She detached herself silently from the small group and marched down the corridor, a stream of exclamations issuing forth: "fifty points to Hufflepuff! You have an excellent pair of new shoes. Oh, and another fifty points for your hair. The fragrance is quite delicious." Professor Sprout continued ranting to herself until she reached the greenhouses, in which she proceeded to award the Hufflepuff first years with ten points each with various justifications. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaws stood huddled together, glowering.

Professor Snape sat moodily in the staff-room. If the chair could only engulf him, he could disappear from this ridiculous school for a _very_ long vacation. No use asking for leave, Dumbledore would only hum at him in a soothing, hypnotic manner. Snape had fallen for it so many times before.

Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, stood up primly, readjusted her hat and disappeared angrily behind a tapestry. She was late for her first lesson of the term. Dumbledore turned with a satisfied twinkle and proceeded to rearrange the assortment of sneakoscopes, papers and various novels that blanketed his desk. He had lots of planning to do. Oh yes, lots of planning.

Hermione stood outside the portrait. She could hear footsteps approaching but she would be damned if Malfoy chose the password before her. She thought quickly and declared "Golden Era" at the portrait; the footsteps were growing steadily louder. With more time she could have come up with something better, but this would do for now.

She waited expectantly, but the small figure shook her head. "The password has already been selected. Please try again." Hermione bit her lip. Bugger.

Neville rounded the corner, a pile of books in hand. He panted with the weight of his burden. Hermione clicked her tongue impatiently. What the hell was the bloody password then?

On cue, the portrait swung open to reveal a head of blond hair** (A/N well, who were you expecting?)**. "The password's Paradiso by the way."

"What! Why?"

"I danno. It was just in my head at the time."

"Well, what ever floats your boat little boy." Hermione pushed past him and stumbled into the room, Neville tumbling in unceremoniously after her. Apparently the books had been more than he could manage and the pile scattered across the floor. Malfoy tutted to himself, and stepping over the two figures sprawled on the floor, made his way to the kitchen. He was dying for a cup of coffee.

**A/N He he he. So, anywhoooo. Please review.**

**Author: Yes please review and yes Draco Malfoy likes coffee. It's not something he likes to admit to.**

**Draco: I told you that in confidence. Do you always have to do that?**

**Author: It was one time, I tell you.**

**Draco: hmmph**

**Author: Oh give it a rest.**


	2. Want To Go Snog Behind Hagrid’s Hut?

**Disclaimer: It's J K's world, I just play in it.**

**Previously**

On cue, the portrait swung open to reveal a head of blond. "The password's Paradiso by the way."

"What! Why?"

"I danno. It was just in my head at the time, and I figured it was so inappropriate that it was perfect."

"Well, what ever floats your boat little boy." Hermione pushed past him and stumbled into the room and Neville tumbled in after her. Apparently the books had been more than he could manage and the pile scattered across the floor. Malfoy tutted to himself, and stepping over the two figures sprawled on the floor, made his way to the kitchen. He was dying for a cup of coffee.

**Committe, Elite**

**Want To Go Snog Behind Hagrid's Hut?**

Hermione sat huddled over her work, books imprisoning her small body like columns. Very little thought had gone into the architecture of these columns. In the words of Bertrand Russell, they were merely brute fact and that was all. They were a necessary part of Hermione's study.

Firstly, they served the useful purpose of research. Secondly, they blocked both the view and the sound of Malfoy's incessant droning. He had taken it upon himself to drive her to an early grave and believed it was his personal responsibility to do this as soon as possible.

Neville had spotted the early signs of a confrontation and had quickly disappeared through the portrait, pausing only to warn Harry and Ron away on his way out. The remaining members of the Golden Trio had not seen Hermione in a day or so since she had moved common rooms. Her time was demanded by the responsibilities of the Committee and she had yet to find any time for her forlorn waifs.

For the last few minutes, Malfoy had occupied himself by firing questions at the top of her head. The tip of her forehead grew steadily redder with each sentence that issued from his mouth and if he listened _very_ carefully, he could just hear her grinding her teeth.

"Have you every wondered why the universe exists?" There was a long silence. "It just makes me wonder what my purpose is in life to be honest." And to illustrate this he emitted a long sigh and fell back in his chair dramatically.

"What if I really am not intended for something greater? What if I am destined to life of treachery, wealth, mudbloods and grime?"

"Whatever Malfoy" Hermione mumbled. Her tone was barely audible.

"Do you have any plans for the future or will you just cling to the Golden Trio?"

"34 plus 17, carry the 2 and divide by 9, no 8."

"Ah the Golden Trio." Malfoy sat up a little. He couldn't help but feel that he didn't really have her attention. "What is that Arithmancy or something? Sounds pointless." There was another pause. "Are you listening to me because I don't want to waste my breath?"

"Sure Malfoy" she replied, carefully multiplying the first column of figures and then dividing it by the second.

"Want to go snog behind Hagrid's hut?"

"Yeh I agree now will you be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

"We need to go to potions." (Still no response) "Want to run round the Hufflepuff's common room naked?"

"Fine, just give me a moment here." she replied, flicking her hand in a gesture to swat him away.

"Will you admit that I'm far sexier than Weasley will ever be?"

"Naturally Malfoy, just-

WHAT?" she yelled, standing up. Well, **that** woke her up he thought smugly.

"Malfoy, we need to go to potions. We're gonna be late." She exclaimed. He shrugged and continued to swing his legs. Hermione gathered up her books: parchment trailing behind her as her staggered out of the door like a little line of complimentary loo paper clinging to the heel of her shoe. Malfoy yawned, then jumped up, startled out of his comfort zone as her voice resounded off the walls.

"MALFOY **MOVE**! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE."

Still got ten minutes, he muttered to himself. Bloody Gryffindors.

People were already waiting in the potions room: the keen beans who couldn't bear to be on Snape's bad side. Hermione walked in fully composed with a satisfiablyy smug expression, closely followed by a rather flushed Malfoy.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath.

_(Flashback)_

"_So Granger, which one of your boyfriends would you rather marry? The one with the wild temper or the one with the gash across his face?" Hermione growled and clutched her books with a terrifying grip. "Seriously, you have to pick one." Malfoy trotted to keep up with her. "Oh come on Granger. Give us a smile."_

_Hermione stopped abruptly. "There are a few things I need to make clear, ferret. Don't talk to me more than you really have to and if you so much as mention my best friends in a way I might consider inappropriate, I will castrate you and feed you to Parkinson. I will then proceed to ruin your life Malfoy. Do I make myself clear?" _

_She stepped forward, glowering at the fading smirk to emphasise this point. She may be small, but Malfoy decided in that second that she was intimidating as hell. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Snape emerged from the potions closet. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for tardiness."

Hermione chocked. "What! I'm on time."

Snape sneered. "You address me as 'sir' Miss Granger, and that's another five points for attitude. To arrive after the teacher is to be late whether you are punctual or not and tardiness is not tolerated in my classroom. Now sit down."

Hermione huffed and threw her books on the nearest desk. Asshole. They were all assholes. All shoved up their own asses. She chuckled to herself: so that would make them a bit more than assholes right? Like, some kind of bionic-asshole. Hehehe, she was so witty. Sometimes she surprised herself.

She did not notice people's eyes on her or hear the small gasps as Draco Malfoy slung his bag onto the desk beside her. His arm brushed against her and she looked up startled. Malfoy grinned widely and proceeded to unpack the contents of his bag. Hermione clenched her jaw. He was doing this deliberately. Just ignore him.

Her cursing became a mantra. Assholes. All bloody assholes. Bloody fin' assholes.

Harry and Ron stumbled in late. No less than she had expected. Neither of them heard Snape as they stood gawping at the third, final and most crucial member of their trio.

Harry took a step forward. "Mione, what are you doing? Malfoy, get out of my seat. I would rather you didn't pollute my desk with you perfectly manicured hands. Oh no, I'm sorry, it doesn't look as if you made it to the health spar today. You look like sht." Ron laughed (somewhat manically. Lets face it, he was a little shocked).

"Granger, make your boyfriend shut up."

"Oh, both of you, shut up," she snapped. "Remember what I said earlier, Malfoy? Kapoof, castrations, your life will be ruined."

Draco groaned but stayed silent. Harry chuckled. "She's got you on a short leash." Harry's sneered was replaced with an angelic innocence as Hermione looked up quickly, glowering.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Erm... nothing, Mione, really."

"I thought so….. Harry, quit fidgeting, it's beginning to annoy me." Harry's hands dropped to his sides. Draco rolled his eyes.

A small face peered round the side of the classroom door. Professor Snape looked up. The first year swallowed hard. Now was not the time to run away.

"Ppp pr profefessor Sn Snape sir, I have a message ffrfrom the Headmaster s ssir." The interruption was not appreciated, though many members of the class looked up, interested to see their teacher's reaction. Snape chose not to speak. He didn't trust his temper today.

"He wwwonders whether Hhhermione Granger and Draco Mmmalfoy could gggo to his office, sir. Umm, now sir."

"Yes yes, of course. Draco, Granger, gather your things and get out of my sight." Hermione nodded, standing up abruptly… and was that a smile she saw? **(Author shudders)**.

The first year was waiting outside for the two to emerge. Hermione smiled to herself. "Bless him, he's still shaking."

Malfoy sneered. "He'll get over it. Snape isn't that bad. As long as you're a decent person, he'll like you."

"Yeh well, he doesn't like me and I get the best bloody grades in the class."

"I didn't say anything about intelligence Granger."

The first year continued to hurry them along the next corridor. Did he not know that they already knew the way to Dumbledore's office?

"Why you arrogant piece of… You're so stuck up your own ass, not even your own friends can be round you for longer than a few minutes. Why, I would just love to…"

"Is that so, Mudblood?" The young boy gasped, hearing what he'd been taught was not a very nice name. (At least, one does not usually hear it in civilized conversation ;-) Malfoy sneered. "I know exactly what you would like to do to me, but I'm sorry. As a rule, I don't sleep with Gryffindors." The first year's eyes were wide open at hearing so much dirty language in such a short period of time.

"For your information Malfoy, I wouldn't sleep with you if I was paid. The sum would have to be a hell of a lot for me to even consider kissing you, you self-centred pureblood."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. So... you're saying you would kiss me?"

Hermione clenched her fists. Bloody hell, he knew how to make her angry. "That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Yeh whatever Granger." And growing bored of the banter, he overtook the first year **(A/N bless him, his legs are only little)** trying to separate the distance between them.

Hermione sped up. How dare he walk away from her in the middle of an argument!

**A/N Things become a little clearer in the next chappie. Be a star and review. Thank you very much.**

**Author: You really shouldn't wind her up like that.**

**Draco: Honey, you would have done the same.**

**Author: Show's how little you know about me.**

**Draco: Oh I like to think I know you quite well.**

**Hermione: Will you two cut it out. Your making me feel sick.**


	3. Discussing Pressing Matters

**Disclaimer: Yeh, not mine, not mine, not mine. Is that enough now?**

**Committee, Elite**

**Previously: **

"For your information Malfoy, I wouldn't sleep with you if I was paid. The sum would have to be a hell of a lot for me to even consider kissing you, you self-centred pureblood."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. So... you're saying you would kiss me?"

Hermione clenched her fists. Bloody hell, he knew how to make her angry. "That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Yeh whatever Granger." And growing bored of the banter, he overtook the first year **(A/N bless him, his legs are only little**) trying to separate the distance between them.

Hermione sped up. How dare he walk away from her in the middle of an argument!

...………………

**Discussing Pressing Matters**

Dumbledore had the plan laid out carefully in his mind.

He would tell them, then leave them both in his office for half an hour or so: just until they had come round to the idea. He didn't want to worry the rest of the school. Everyone was very familiar with the Malfoy-Granger collisions. They were legendary.

Dumbledore had lost his thought process… Oh yes, then he would set them free. He had a good feeling about the whole thing. It would be fine.

…………………

Hermione and Draco stumbled into the office as the staircase disappeared from sight. The ancient stone had been desperate to get rid of the two bickering students as quickly as possible.

"Oh, right, so it's all _my_ fault now."

"Well mostly, yes, Malfoy. If you hadn't tried your arrogant crap on him, he wouldn't have chucked the water on me."

"You look cute wet"

"Why don't you go and fuck off"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Come one. Like swearing at him to get the _"fuck out of my way you useless existence of a poltergeist"_ helped his mood in the first place. You just need a scapegoat."

"Big word."

"Cheap shot.

Dumbledore coughed. "Would you both like to take a seat?" They sat down hurriedly. "I have called you here as a matter of urgent importance. As you may have noticed, I did not appoint either of you as Head Girl or Boy, although you would have been my first choices."

There was a pause. Hermione looked slightly distressed.

"You will hold a much greater position this year. Together you will make up the newly established, Core Committee. Of course, you will have Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones acting as your deputies, but I have already spoken to them."

Draco did not say anything. Hermione at least showed some reaction. "So what are we required to do exactly professor."

"Well…" Dumbledore looked a bit vague. "You will act as school unity promoters of course. Run workshops, set up events, try to forge inter-house relationships. That sort of thing. You will be teaching sixth and seventh years on Thursday mornings. The staff do not feel that you need focus on the lower years too much this year. If the is system proves to be a success, we will of course extend it to the younger years. Hermione, you will be teaching the Sixth year Slytherins, period one and the Seventh year Slytherins, period two. Likewise, Draco will be teaching the Hufflepuffs. You will of course be given several free periods each week in which to plan your lessons together. It will give you a chance to get to know each other better, since you will be living together this year."

Hermione had gone white. Her hands were fisted round the arms of her seat. Draco however, was shaking with laughter, panic and shock… And panic really.

Dumbledore stood up quickly and swept towards the door. "I will leave you in here alone for a few minutes. You can discuss any pressing matters with each other; start to organise yourselves perhaps. I will send someone to escort you in a few minutes?" With that he was gone.

The room was utterly silent. Hermione was on the verge of tears. "Someone up there really doesn't like me," she muttered under her breath.

"Yeh well, it's not exactly a joy for me either. I'm spending the year with a mudblood. What the hell are people gonna think. I'll have to talk to my father. He'll put a stop to the crap"

"Your father? YOUR FATHER! Your father is a prat with too much money and a few connections. He's almost as arrogant and psychotic as you are."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it something I said or have I just got you at the wrong time?"

Hermione stood up, clutching the back of the chair, ready to throw it at his smug, conceited face. "You're right you know." She gritted her teeth. "Purebloods should stick together. It would leave the rest of us free from the corruption and haughtiness of all you egotistical inbreds."

A flash of gold blinded her as a pair of scales collided with the window. The glass shattered and yells of surprise could be heard from the grounds several metres below. Her chair was torn from her hands and flung at the opposite wall. A portrait squealed from near-by and disappeared from the frame. "Your life is so fucking hard mudblood," Draco roared. "My heart bleeds for you. It really does."

"Oh, what. Poor little daddy's boy is having a tantrum?"

There was a timid knock at the door. Draco rounded on Hermione, his eyes flashing.

"FUCK OFF!"

"WITH PLEASURE! She stormed towards the door just as it opened to reveal a first year, waiting.

"Take me back, NOW!" Hermione snapped at the poor boy.

"Yes! For the love of God, take her away!"

...………………

Hermione stormed down the corridor, the poor first year running along in her wake. Dumbledore smiled to himself. "Well that went reasonably well I think."

**A/N a bit short I know, but all very relevant. Feel free to r n r**

**Draco: Why did we have to be escorted everywhere?**

**Author: To be honest, I don't trust you. Besides, you could've blown each other up.**

**Hermione: Nice idea.**

**Draco: Are we gonna start this all over again?**

**Author: Oh please God spare me. It's getting boring.**


End file.
